


slingin' smiles at the sky

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Sometimes Maria thinks it'd be nice if every parent had a "go off-world" card to play.a.k.a Carol and Maria enjoy a rare evening together at home.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	slingin' smiles at the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> I hope that this fills the prompt enough, and that you enjoy it!

_There’s something to be said about being able to go off-world whenever it struck your fancy_ , Maria muses as Monica slams the door shut.

She’s been trying to explain all week that just because her Mama let her up in the old crop duster doesn’t mean that Monica can do the same with the fighter jet in the garage. While Maria thinks that this is a reasonable position to take, Monica disagrees vehemently, and has taken to bringing up the subject at the dinner-table every night. 

Arms enfold her in a hug from behind, and a cheek presses into her shoulder blade. 

“Hey, you,” Carol greets.

“Hey yourself, darling.”

Maria covers Carol’s hand with her own and leans back, letting Carol take some of her weight as she enjoys her warmth. 

“I take it you heard that from the kitchen?”

“Sure did—pretty sure that if we had extra-terrestrial neighbours, they’d have heard it too,” Carol jests, but her arms tighten around Maria in silent support. 

Maria snorts. “Well, you’d know. And here I thought that we’d get to dessert without someone storming off tonight.”

“Ah, that’s okay, you know what they say,” and here Carol’s lips brush along the side of Maria’s jaw in a kiss before she raises her voice deliberately, “all the more for us!”

This has the expected effect, and Maria tips her head to grin back at Carol as _“Don’t you dare eat all the brownies, Ma!”_ floats back through the house.

“Well, I can’t get brownies in space, and you’re not here at the table,” Carol retorts. 

There’s some faint banging noises, but no sight of a grumpy teenager, so Maria raises her eyebrows at Carol daringly and they fetch the plate of brownies to share on the couch. Tracey Chapman plays in the background, singing about the revolution—Carol loves listening to “Earth music” whenever she has the chance, claiming that she appreciates the sounds of instruments geared toward five-fingered beings a lot more now that she’s been subjected to the ululations of the Ung’la people.

Maria lets the evening’s tenseness slip away as they curl up together and languidly kiss chocolate crumbs off each other’s lips. Carol’s heading off again the next day, which means she’ll get to miss the glorious aftermath of this indulgence. Lucky her. 

Though Carol had, to her credit, supported Maria’s stance and put her serious face on when faced with Monica’s pleading eyes, she had also taken Maria aside two days into the campaign. _Surely,_ she’d said, _it would be alright to give her a taste of flying if you or I were in the cockpit with her?_

When Maria told her plain that it would _not_ , that no child of hers would be getting into a weaponised aircraft till she was old enough that at the very least the armed forces would take her, Carol’d backed down. From the thoughtful look on her face, Maria had guessed that she would have to be on the lookout for a mysterious visit from Nick Fury, probably toting a plane that he’d handily have to abandon due to secrecy. A plane without any mounted guns, at that.

But she’d be ready for that, if it happened.

In the meantime, Maria puts thoughts of teenage tantrums and conniving partners out of mind, and presses closer to Carol.


End file.
